


Until Death Do Us Part.

by Aspieonage



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Death, Food, Love, M/M, Mistake, Pain, Regret, cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspieonage/pseuds/Aspieonage
Summary: It was a plan. A good one. But somehow the perfectionist had made a mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written at 4a.m. so sue me.~

Today was the day. The hunt was coming to an end. The prey was cornered. The moment was perfect.

All of the past weeks, every day, every move he made, everything had been leading up to tonight. Hannibal had planned every second through.

But there was an aspect he hadn’t thought of. A fatal mistake he had made.

-

The evening started off more than perfectly. Hannibal didn’t even have to convince Will to come over that night. He himself suggested they’d dine together that night. To “discuss their case”. It would be a feast.

Hannibal had put a lot of effort into the dish. Even more than usual. It was going to be a dinner with friends. But one’s death warrant had already been signed.

He welcomed Will with open arms. Acting casual. He was a master at deceiving. It was an easy game.

Dinner went well too. They discussed their case, deciding their next steps. Steps that would never be walked. By either of them.

-

Dinner came and passed. Hannibal offered his guest a blood red wine to end the evening nicely. He led Will to their chairs while he stepped up to the window, gazing into the night sky. He was too restless to sit down.

Their conversations turned more casual. The alcohol leading their thoughts away from the case, the murders. At one point Will joined the doctor at the window. He leaned at it, his warmth radiating, close enough for Lecter to feel.

It was now or never. The moment was there. The hunter had trapped the pray without a path of escape.

Will Graham opened the window, breathing in the cold night’s air. He placed the glass on the sill and looked into the dark. “The stars..”, he whispered, pointing towards a beautiful constellation. On his lips formed something rare – a smile.

Hannibal’s hand closed around the object in his pocket. Just one more second, a short moment and then..

Will motioned the doctor forward, wanting to show him the beauty of nature. He obeyed, leaning forward and laying an arm around the shoulder of his colleague, his friend.

They stood like that for a while, in silence. Hannibal savoured every second, drinking in the warmth of the body which would soon be cold, lifeless – dead.

-

The cold silver blade in his hand had turned warm by the time the moment came. But it did. The perfect second. He had to be fast.

His smile suddenly changing into a betrayed, pained, silent scream. Hands closing around the knife that was now piercing his chest.

Hannibal held him close, a hand buried in the chestnut locks. He pulled him against his own body, blood pulsating over both their hands, Will’s eyes still resting on Hannibal’s.

When his body became limp, he lowered him down on the floor. He watched the life fade from his friend’s face. This was it. This was the end.

-

It would have been. But there was still that one aspect, the only thing Lecter would never have expected to be in his way.

The betrayed look – the pained scream – the lifeless body. What usually was Childs play suddenly left an impact on Hannibal. His chest had tightened and his breath quickened, his heart was aching.

Hannibal felt guilt. He felt regret. He felt like this had not been the right decision. But it was too late.

There was another feeling blooming in his chest. It was relief. Because he knew. This was the end. And what should have been the end to a life of a sick man and a new beginning for man called Hannibal Lecter, now turned into the end of it all.

Hannibal had realized now that he had destroyed his life, his reason to live. The whole perfect little world that he had built around himself had been shattered.

The knife in his hand was still bloody, the body on the floor was still not done bleeding. The stars outside were still shining.

But his heart stopped beating and his clocks stopped ticking as the hunter sank to his knees, fallen, just like his prey. Two souls, first separated by death, now reunited through love.


End file.
